


Back for a Third Time

by EchoFall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Reincarnation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Thor is tired of Loki dying and coming back, and wishes he'd just stay away and stop causing everyone around him such pain.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Back for a Third Time

Tony, Natasha, Vision, Heimdall, and Loki had come back from their untimely deaths, and right in the middle of New Asgard. The remaining Avengers and a few of their associates had been in New Asgard for a meeting with the council of New Asgard when they heard the panic from the citizens outside. Naturally, they went to investigate. As soon as they got outside in one confused mass, Clint froze.

“N-Natasha..?” He whimpered, and she smiled wordlessly, opening her arms as a silent invitation for a hug. Before anyone could even begin to process what they were seeing, Clint ran forward and sobbed into Natasha’s arms. Wanda and Peter have been behind the adults and had only now seen who was standing in front of them. They both froze, wearing matching looks of disbelief on their faces. Tony and Vision have been talking about the new area around them when a voice caught Tony’s attention.

“Tony…” it was barely audible but seemed so loud seeing as there was no sound except for Natasha and Clint’s quiet talking. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Standing there, in a full business suit, was Pepper Potts. She walked up to Tony and was almost in front of him when his brain seemed to finally realise what was happening.

“Oh my God. Pepper, it’s you! You’re here! I’m here! What happened? How long has it been? Is Morgan ok-“ his shocked rambling was cut off by Pepper grabbing his collar and kissing him. Peter also seemed to have properly assessed the situation by now.

“Mr.Stark!! Oh My God, it’s really you! I missed you so much I can’t believe it you’re back you’re here and not dead and- oh my God how are you not dead?? You were dead! Doesn’t matter you’re here now and-“

“Stop rambling kid,” Tony chastised lightly, smiling. He backed away from Pepper to hug Peter. Meanwhile, Wanda had gone up to Vision and slapped him, telling him he couldn’t ever do that again before hugging him. He had returned the big with a smile matching the one on her face. The door of a small hut a bit further away than the rest opened, revealing Thor and Valkyrie.

“My King,” Heimdall greeted, a small and fond smile on his face. Clint backed away and reached for his bow when he saw who was pressed against Heimdall’s side. Loki shot him a pitiful look and pressed himself even further against Heimdall, who gave him a concerned look. Natasha put a hand on Clint’s shoulder while Tony spoke up.

“Wait, Clint, Reindeer Games in on our side, he was tortured and mind-controlled before the New York invasion. He was made to do it like you. He also died trying to kill Thanos and saving Thor’s life, so I think he’s redeemed himself.” He said, trying to calm Clint. It clearly worked, as Clint put his weapon away and stood up straight again. He shook his head and sighed.

“People didn’t blame me for things I did while I was mind-controlled, it would be wrong of me to blame you. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna start liking you anytime soon, though.” He said in a gruff voice, looking at Loki. Loki gave a small smile and replied in an equally small voice.

“Wouldn’t expect any more of you, Agent Barton.” He then turned to look at Valkyrie and Thor with an anxious look in his sharp green eyes. They had been in the middle of a conversation when they walked out and had frozen stuff when they saw Loki and Heimdall.

“Heimdall? Lackey?! Where did you two come from!? And why are you with three very much dead Avengers?!” She yelled glaring at the two of them.

“Hello to you too, and I do wish you would stop calling me that,” Loki said with a smirk, finally moving away from Heimdall’s side. The world watcher followed the trickster, the two of them moving towards Thor and Valkyrie.

“I’m quite glad that at least some of the Asgardians made it, you seemed to be doing quite a good job as king. I can’t say the same about your physical state, though.” Heimdall stated, looking up and down over Thor’s overflowing beer belly, his raggedy beard, and the bottle of beer in his hand.

“Actually, I’m the king now. Queen. Whatever.” Valkyrie said with a vague hand gesture which may have been a shrug, “But I do remember telling you to stop drinking!” She said to Thor, grabbing the bottle of beer out of his hand and downing the rest of it before chucking down on a counter just inside the small house they were still standing outside of.

“Thor… Brother, I thought I would see you again, I thought you, and all the rest of the Asgardians had died and gone to Valhalla. I so sorry-“ He was cut off by a hard punch to the face. He stepped back with a shocked expression on his face and held his nose. Tony, Vision, and Natasha all stepped forward towards Thor and Loki, and a collective gasp was heard from most of the Asgardians. Out of all the possibilities, no one had expected that to happen.

“Brother… what? Why did you… I…” Loki was at a loss for words, he took another step back and let out a small sob. Valkyrie turned on Thor and started yelling at him in anger, Heimdall had also put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and was talking to him, trying to figure out why his first reaction had been to attack Loki. Thor didn’t seem to be listening to either of them. Tony and Natasha shared a horrified look, and had quickly run up to comfort Loki, Vision followed quickly, with an angry glare that hadn’t ever been seen on his face before. The other Avengers looked confused as to why they had gone to help Loki, before realising that they must have spent all of time since their deaths together, it was 2026, meaning that Tony’s death had been 3 years ago. They had all probably been stuck together for at least 3 years then. Tony reached Loki first and had wrapped an arm around him, shielding him from Thor.

“What the Hell! Why did you punch him? He’s good! I thought you trusted him!” Tony yelled, and the Thunderer finally spoke up.

“Do you truly believe he was mind-controlled? He is just lying, as he always does.” Loki’s eyes widened, and he stumbled back to where Natasha was standing just behind him. Thor didn’t believe him.

“Not only that, but he is not my brother. My brother would not kill their mother, nor their father. All that is standing in front of me is a wretched Jotun runt who deserves nothing more than execution or life in jail.” Loki collapsed into Natasha’s arms, Heimdall stepped back in front of Loki, glaring at Thor with the same intensity as Tony was. A few of the Asgardians cheered, but they were quickly silenced by many others.

“…What?” Was all Valkyrie had to say, a horrified expression on her face. She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but was quickly beaten to it by Tony himself.

“What. The Hell. Did. You. Just. Say?” He managed, his teeth clenched, “Loki did none of that! Your father had his magic back when died, of old age no less! And you’re mother’s death was by a Dark Elf! He didn’t know he was pointing in the direction of her rooms!” Thor scoffed,

“Those are just more lies! Lies from Loki Silvertongue, Loki Liesmith, Loki Laufeyson. He is not allowed to stay in this village for as long as I live! I will not allow it!” He yelled, and Loki let out another sob. Valkyrie looked extremely angry at this point and was about to yell something in Loki’s defence when she was interrupted by a calm tone.

“Then he’ll stay with us.” Pepper spoke, “You said he can’t stay here, so he’ll stay in New York. I think he’s been ‘punished’ enough.” Her voice was calm, but the look in her eyes betrayed her calm demeanour. Thor stuck his chin up and spat out a single word, “Fine.”

Loki returned with Tony and Pepper, and Morgan had been ecstatic to find out she had a new sibling. This caused a discussion where they wanted to figure out how old Loki was in human years. They shared a horrified glance when they saw the number. 16 and a half. He was just a kid, and he had been abandoned, betrayed, mind-controlled, and tortured, even going so far as to try and commit suicide. Loki was put with a therapist so fast his head hurt. Tony and Pepper acted as if they were his parents, and, while it did take a little while for Loki to trust them, they were eventually one big, happy family, and they lived in a large house where the words ‘Thanos’ and ‘Thor’ were banned from ever being used.


End file.
